dcmoviesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Green Arrow (1985)
Green Arrow is a 1985 American superhero film, directed by Tim Burton, based on the DC Comics character Green Arrow. It is the second installment of Warner Bros.' initial Green Arrow film series, with Kevin Costner reprising the title role of Oliver Queen/Green Arrow. The film, produced by Denise Di Novi and Burton, introduces the characters of Brian Nudocerdo (Christopher Walken), a corrupt police commissioner who teams up with the The Count (Danny DeVito) to take over Star City, as well as the character of Cupid (Jerry Hall). Plot Summary On a snowy Christmas night, Warner Zytle was being abused by his stepmother, his stepbrother, and his stepsister, who forced him to be a servant. His entire legal family were extremely vain, his stepsister one time cut off her toe when her feet couldn't fit a pair of high heels. Zytle murdered his step-siblings and tricked the stepmother into eating them. After realizing what she had done, Zytle continues forcing the stepmother to eat her children before stabbing to her to death and then feeding the children, whom he had cooked, to a dog. Years later, during the lightning of Star City Plaza's Christmas tree in Star City, a villainous gang of carnival performers stage a riot. While billionaire Oliver Queen, as the vigilante Green Arrow, subdues the criminals, police commissioner Brian Nudocerdo falls through a trapdoor and is brought to the mansion of Zytle himself, who is now the nefarious kingpin known as the Count and Nudocerdo is arrived to see Zytle's stepmother's corpse still rotting on the chair Zytle killed her on in the dining room where the two men were meeting with the carnival performers. Zytle explains his desire to become a respected citizen of Star City and blackmails Nudocerdo into helping him with evidence of his corruption: 1) a bottle containing toxic waste that Nudoceredo ordered the police to dump in the sewers, 2) remains of the assistant commissioner that were flushed down the toilet so that Nudocerdo's son can replace him, and 3) documents showing payments being given to Nudocerdo by the Valestra mob. Nudoceredo agrees to it on condition that Zytle helps him as well. Meanwhile, Deputy Mayor Carrie Cutter discovers Nudocerdo and his son Brian Jr. are working with the Count after accidentally hearing their meeting in the police station. To protect his secrets, Nudoceredo pushes her out of his office window. Falling through several canopies, Cutter miraculously survives but lies unconscious in an alley. A group of cats swarm around her and she suddenly regains consciousness. Traumatized, Cutter develops dissociative identity disorder and, after having a mental breakdown and trashing her apartment, she fashions a costume to become Cupid. Nudocerdo arranges for one of Zytle's men to kidnap the Mayor's infant son, allowing Zytle to "rescue" him. As a reward, Zytle is given access to the Gotham City Archives, where he learns his real name, and that he is the last surviving member of his family. Meanwhile, the Mayor, persuaded by Queen, refuses to pass on Nudocerdo's policies which makes the police commissioner torture a music box with a ballerina in it before calming down. Zytle orders his gang to attack downtown Gotham, ruining the Mayor's reputation and giving Nudocerdo the opportunity to propose Zytle as a replacement. Green Arrow confronts Zytle, but Cupid appears while firebombing Nudocerdo's office, and Zytle escapes. After a fight in which Green Arrow knocks her off a building, Cupid survives by landing in a truck full of garbage. While Cutter enters a romantic relationship with Oliver, as Cupid, she recruits Zytle in a plan to ruin Green Arrow's reputation by framing him for the abduction of Star City's "Ice Princess" beauty queen. While Green Arrow traverses the rooftops in search of the Ice Princess, Distracted by Cupid, Green Arrow is unable to stop Zytle from attacking the Princess using a swarm of captive bats. She falls to her death before Green Arrow can save her, making everyone believe that Green Arrow pushed her. When Cupid rejects Zytle's amorous advances, he responds by attacking her with his motorized helicopter umbrella. As the umbrella takes her up into the sky, Cupid narrowly cheats death again as she falls into a rooftop greenhouse. Green Arrow manages to flee from Nudocerdo and the police. Later, he records a conversation between Nudocerdo and Zytle's mocking insults about how gullible the people of Star City are. At a press conference for Zytle organized by Nudocerdo, Green Arrow broadcasts the recording with help from Walter Steele, destroying Zytle's public image. Enraged, Zytle flees to his mansion and orders his gang to kidnap and drown all of the first born sons of Star City's citizens. At a masquerade ball hosted by Oliver, Oliver and Cutter deduce each other's secret identities. Zytle suddenly invades the party, revealing his intention to drown the kidnapped children, including Nudocerdo's son Brian, in sewage water, prompting Nudocerdo to offer himself instead. Green Arrow kills the kidnappers, prompting Zytle to unleash an army of vicious dogs to destroy Star City with missiles. In the Arrowcave, Walter redirects redirects the penguins to instead fire on Zytle's hideout. Zytle attacks Green Arrow in a rage, but ends up being attacked by bats and falling through the ceiling of his lair into the toxic water. Cupid ambushes Nudocerdo in a vengeful attempt to kill him, but Green Arrow stops her and unmasks himself, as does Cupid when she rejects Queen's attempts to reason with her. Nudocerdo then shoots Queen before shooting Cutter multiple times until he runs out of bullets, leaving her severely injured, but not mortally wounded. Putting a taser to his lips, Cutter kisses Nudocerdo while grabbing hold of an exposed power cable, causing a fiery explosion that kills Nudocerdo. Queen, who survived, uncovers Nudocerdo's corpse while digging through the rubble in an attempt to find Cutter . Zytle, mortally wounded from his fall, then arises and tries one last time to kill Queen with a machine gun, but fails and succumbs to his injuries. Afterwards, as Eddie drives Queen home, Queen spots a shadow outside resembling Cupid. He follows it and instead finds a stray black cat deciding to take it home. As he leaves, Cupid watches from afar. Cast * Kevin Costner as Oliver Queen/Green Arrow * Danny Devito as Warner Zytle/The Count * Jerry Hall as Carrie Cutter/Cupid * Christopher Walken as Commissioner Brian Nudocerdo * Pat Hingle as Eddie Fyers * Billy Dee Williams as Walter Steele * Michael Murphy as the Mayor of Star City * Vincent Schiavelli as The Organ Grinder * Andrew Bryniarski as Brian Nudocerdo Jr. * Cristi Conaway as The Ice Princes * Rick Zumwalt as The Tattooed Strongman * Anna Katarina as The Poodle Lady * Diane Salinger as Grace Stonewall